


Best Idea

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 100locations [4]
Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Public Sex, Sex in a Cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle forces, bribes, blackmails, and otherwise coerces everyone to go clubbing.</p><p>100locations Prompt #47: Dance club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea

"Get yourselves decent, I'm comin' in!"

Kristin glanced up at the door, raising an eyebrow when Michelle came in, a hand covering her eyes.

"Is it safe?"

Shaking her head, Kristin turned back to her mirror. "Eden isn't here, Michelle."

Michelle dropped her hand, looking around the dressing room. "Oh. Where is Spanish Harlem? I thought she lived, breathed and... ate... Kristin Chenoweth."

Glancing back up, Kristin rolled her eyes at the smirk on the brunette's face, fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks. "She went to grab something to--" cutting herself off, Kristin reworded her sentence. "She went to grab a pizza."

Laughing, Michelle flopped onto Kristin's couch. "Great, I'm starved."

"Was there something you wanted, Michelle?"

"Can't I hang out with my two favorite women?"

"Hey," Idina protested from the doorway, entering the dressing room. "What about me?"

Michelle shrugged. "You're straight -- you're boring."

Idina and Kristin both looked at Michelle. "'Chelle... _you're_ straight, too," Kristin pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm me, so that automatically makes me interesting."

"Interesting's a word," Eden agreed. She set a box of pizza on Kristin's coffee table then went over to her girlfriend, bending her head to kiss her hello. "When did the whole motley crew get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh, great."

Kristin patted Eden's hand, smiling at her. "I'll make it up to you," she murmured.

"Okay, ew? Who in their right mind puts fruit on a pizza?"

Kristin and Eden turned to see Michelle poking at their dinner. "This from the woman who likes tomato slices on her pizza. Newsflash, Fed, tomatoes are a fruit, too." Eden walked over to snatch the box from Michelle's grasp. "'Sides, Hawaiian is the best."

Nodding, Kristin picked a slice of pizza out of the box, taking a bite.

"Ew," Michelle said again, shuddering dramatically.

Idina looked between the three women, then focused on Michelle. "So why am I here?" she asked.

Michelle grinned, for once letting the opportunity for a snarky reply pass her by. "We're going on a date."

Eden choked on her pizza.

Eying the other brunette, Idina said slowly, "Not that I'm not flattered, 'Chelle, but... I'm married."

"No, you moron." Michelle rolled her eyes. "Not me and you. All of us. You and Taye, me and Norbert, and the token lesbians, over there."

"The rumors of my marijuana use are greatly exaggerated," Eden deadpanned.

Michelle shook her head. "Lame, Espinosa. Really lame."

"But true."

"Just this once, I'll admit that you have a point. Anyway," Michelle turned back to Idina. "We're all going out on Sunday night, after the show."

Idina raised an eyebrow. "We are, are we?"

Michelle nodded. "Yup. And I have enough dirt on all of you to get you there, so save your energy and just agree."

"We might be more willing to do that," Kristin said around a mouthful, pausing to swallow, "if we knew where we're going."

"Clubbing!"

"Oh God," Eden moaned. Kristin reached over and took her hand.

Michelle nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, this friend of mine was telling me about this great place, and I figured, safety in numbers, right? Plus, I wanna see ya all whored up."

Idina turned to Kristin and Eden. "Why are we friends with her?" she wondered.

Kristin shrugged. "No idea."

"Friends?" Eden asked. "With what's-her-name over there? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Michelle said, standing up. "It's Sunday at 11:30. We'll meet at the Love Loft. Catcha later!" With that, Michelle left the room, leaving the other three women to stare at each other with dismay.

"We're gonna be clubbing on Sunday, aren't we?" Eden asked mournfully.

Idina nodded and Kristin pointed out, "Technically it'll probably be Monday by the time we get to the club."

***

"Why is everyone meeting _here_ anyway?" Idina complained to Kristin as the four stood in the living room. "And where the hell is Her Royal Bitchiness and her consort?"

Kristin shook her head, tugging her denim miniskirt down a little. "They'll be here. It isn't even 11:30 yet, Dee."

"Yeah, well, they better get here soon, or--" A knock at the door cut off Idina's rant.

The door opened and Norbert peeked his head in.

"Relax, Norbert, we're not armed."

Grinning, he opened the door further, ushering Michelle into Taye and Idina's loft.

"Hey," Michelle greeted cheerfully, then let her gaze wander over her four friends standing there. "Wow, y'look _hot_!"

"Thanks for the seal of approval," Eden muttered.

"Why are we still standing around here?" Taye wondered, glancing around at the small group. "Don't we have a club to find?"

Michelle nodded. "Too right. Shall we go?"

As they slowly followed Michelle out of the building, Eden murmured to Kristin, "Since when is Michelle Australian?"

Kristin just shook her head.

***

"Drinks, ladies?" Taye offered as they all settled into a booth near the dance floor.

Idina smiled up at him. "The usual?"

Nodding, Taye looked at Kristin and Eden.

"Just water, thanks," Kristin said with a grin. "I **do** have to sing in the near future."

"Weenie." Michelle poked the blonde in the side, causing her to squirm. She looked up at Norbert, a charming smile curving her lips. "Vodka and Sprite with lemon and lime, baby?"

Norbert grinned, standing up. "Comin' up."

Making the sound of a whip cracking, Eden smirked at Michelle, then looked up at Taye. "Jack and Coke, please."

The two men made their way to the bar, and Kristin stood, tugging on Eden's hand. "Come on, darlin', dance with me."

Eden gave a small wave to Idina and Michelle as she let Kristin lead her to the dance floor. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, having never danced with the blonde like that before, but Kristin immediately turning her back to Eden and swaying her hips to the music, her rear brushing against Eden's pelvis with every movement certainly wasn't it. Fire raced through her, and her fingers tightened against Kristin's hips, the faded denim rubbing against her fingertips as she pulled the blonde closer against her, her own body swaying to the pulsing rhythm of the music.

Closing her eyes, Kristin raised her arms, hands reaching back to twine in Eden's hair at the nape of her neck. Her fingernails brushed over the taller woman's skin, and she felt a shiver run through Eden's body. Arching her back, Kristin gently tugged Eden's head down.

"Fuck," Eden breathed into Kristin's ear, her eyes drawn to the exposed skin of Kristin's cleavage and stomach, undulating with the beat. She turned her head slightly, teeth scraping over the shell of the blonde's ear, closing around her earlobe, sucking lightly and eliciting a soft moan.

The men came back to the table, each carefully holding three drinks.

"Where'd Eden and Kris go?" Taye asked, noting the empty space in the booth.

Idina and Michelle both pointed to the dance floor, and the two men turned, both grinning at the sight of cute little Kristin Chenoweth dancing all sexed up. Taking their seats, the four started in on their drinks, and moments later Kristin and Eden came back, sliding into the booth beside Idina.

Michelle stared at Kristin for a moment before loudly commenting, "Good Christian girl my **ass** , Chenoweth!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kristin smirked at the brunette. "I did go to college, Michelle. And I was in a sorority. I know how to party."

"Then why are you drinking water?" Michelle challenged.

"Oh, for..." Kristin rolled her eyes. "Fine." Getting up, she walked over to the bar, catching more than a few appreciative looks as she went. While she waited for her drink, she turned from the bar, leaning back on her elbows, looking out at the club.

"Buy you a drink?"

The voice in her ear made Kristin jump, and she turned her head to a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a charming smile. She smiled back. "Thanks, but no. I've got a drink coming."

The man shrugged. "Pity. Would you mind a companion?"

Kristin tilted her head, her smile polite. "I have one, thank you. My friends and girlfriend are waiting for me."

"Girlfriend?"

Kristin nodded. "Yes."

Grinning, the man said, "Now that's hot," before disappearing into the mass of bodies.

Shaking her head, Kristin turned at the tap on her shoulder and took her finished drink, heading back to her table.

"A mimosa?" Michelle asked. "That's not a real drink, Cheno."

"I don't try and tell you what you should drink, lay off me, Federer," Kristin shot back, sliding in next to Eden, who put her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

The group drank and talked for a while before Kristin pulled Eden back out onto the dance floor. Still nursing their drinks, the others stayed behind, and conversation slowly dropped off without the bubbly blonde to keep it going.

Idina watched Kristin and Eden dance, her eyes following the smooth curves of both women's bodies, the music wrapping them in their own little bubble of motion and sexual energy. Vaguely, she heard Michelle speaking, but mostly tuned her out, continuing to watch.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Michelle asked Taye.

Taye slowly pulled his attention away from a cute redhead over at the bar, turning to Michelle. "What?"

Michelle sighed. "Don't it bother you that your wife is checking out Cheno and Spanish Harlem?"

Laughing, Taye shook his head, then took a mouthful of his drink. "Nope. We have a strict 'look but don't touch' policy when we go clubbing. It's all good."

Norbert leaned over to hear the conversation better over the loud music. "You go clubbing often?"

"Once a month or so," Taye answered with a shrug.

Idina suddenly looked over at Taye, smiling. "Baby, can I go dance with them?" she asked, inserting a pleading tone into her voice and putting on the puppy eyes.

Taye raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face. "Sure."

"Thanks, baby!" Idina leaned over and kissed him before jumping up and making her way over to Kristin and Eden.

"Hey," Eden greeted as Idina came into hearing range -- three feet away.

"Hi!" Idina cheerfully returned. She took Kristin's outstretched hand, allowing the blonde to pull her against her. "You don't mind?" she asked Eden over Kristin's shoulder.

Eden shook her head. "Nope. If I did, I woulda told Kris to quit makin' eyes at you," she added with a grin.

Idina laughed, nodding as she moved against Kristin, one hand resting with Eden's on the blonde's hip, the other reaching past to brush against Eden's bare waist. She grinned as the other brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

Kristin reached one hand forward, curling behind Idina's neck, mirroring the one behind Eden's. Her eyes slipped closed and she bit her lip, loving the sensation of her lover against her back and her friend pressing into her front.

Lowering her mouth to Kristin's neck, Eden kept her gaze on Idina as she brushed soft, moist kisses over the blonde's skin. She had never thought it would be so erotic to see someone else with Kristin, but watching Idina move her body against the blonde's made heat pool between the younger woman's thighs.

Kristin turned her head, whispering into Eden's ear, and her words made the brunette's eyes widen. She pulled back and stared at the blonde.

"No?" Kristin asked.

Eden blinked, her mouth moving soundlessly before managing to say, "I'm... surprised, but... go ahead."

A slow smile spread across Kristin's face, and she turned back to Idina, repeating her question.

From the booth, Taye watched the short conversation, wondering what was going on. Then Idina turned and met his gaze with dark, sparkling eyes and a wide smile. She tilted her head toward the two other women and raised her eyebrows. Taye worked over the unspoken question in his head, then a slow grin spread across his lips and he nodded. Idina winked at him, turning back to Kristin and Eden.

The three in the booth watched as Idina placed both hands on Kristin's cheeks, tilting her head up and capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. The sexual energy was apparent even from where they sat, and they weren't so far away that they didn't see Idina's tongue slipping into Kristin's mouth.

Kristin slowly broke the kiss, tilting her head backward and looking up at Eden. They saw her mouth form the word "please" and then Eden's head dipped. The angle of the kiss looked awkward, but as they watched Eden's and Kristin's tongues slide together, they knew that the kiss itself was not.

"Real strict policy," Michelle finally said.

Taye grinned. "All good policies have loopholes."

Michelle rolled her eyes, finishing her drink.

"Why don't you go dance with them, too?" Taye suggested, recognizing the look on Norbert's face. He wanted to see Michelle with the other women, too, but was too afraid of her to suggest it.

Michelle blinked. "Why?"

Shrugging, Taye took another mouthful of his drink. "It'd be hot."

Glancing back and forth between Taye and Norbert, Michelle finally stood. "Okay."

As she made her way over to the other three women, Norbert turned to Taye. "Thanks, man."

"Any time."

They watched as Michelle was welcomed into the group, then turned to each other, huge grins on their faces, and clinked glasses.

Kristin grinned at Michelle, and let go of Eden, bumping with her hip and winking. Eden grinned back and put her hands on Michelle's hips, drawing the slightly taller woman against her.

"Relax, 'Chelle," Eden murmured, sliding one hand to the small of her back. "It's just a dance."

"Yeah, at least you've danced with a woman before," Michelle whispered back fiercely.

Eden turned them slightly so that Michelle could see Kristin and Idina over her shoulder. "Just relax and feel the music. Don't listen, don't think." She pulled Michelle closer. "Watch them," she whispered, her breath ghosting over the other brunette's ear. "Watch how they touch each other. It's innocent, chaste, but can't you feel the sexuality?"

Michelle whimpered slightly, relaxing into Eden's body, starting to move more smoothly to the beat. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Kristin and Idina?" At Michelle's nod, Eden shrugged. "At the end of the day, I'm the one going home with Kristin. I know she loves me, and I know that while she's attracted to Idina and always has been, there's never been anything between them." Before Michelle could reply, their dance was slightly interrupted by a hand on the back of Eden's neck. She turned her head, meeting Kristin's dark green gaze. "Yeah, baby?"

Kristin leaned up, pulling Eden's head down as she did and planting a passionate kiss on her lips, her tongue slipping into her mouth. Eden moaned, one hand moving from Michelle's hip to slide up Kristin's back, pulling her forward.

Watching with wide eyes, Michelle ended up half pressed between the two women, and her heart rate tripled at the feeling of Kristin's breasts against her arm and Eden's against her chest. Even over the music, she heard the two exchange moans, and her eyes widened further when Kristin's hand cupped then lightly squeezed Eden's breast before going back to her waist as she broke the kiss.

Eden jumped as a pair of hands circled her waist. She glanced over her shoulder, and, seeing a familiar head of dark brown hair, relaxed. Idina grinned, shot a look at Taye and Norbert, then tilted her head down, running her lower lip over Eden's neck. She giggled as she felt Eden's head fall back, resting against her shoulder.

"That's so hot," Kristin whispered to herself, biting her lower lip. She glanced over at Michelle, noting the slightly lost look in the light brown eyes. She reached a hand up, resting it against Michelle's cheek and turning her head to meet her gaze. "Relax," she said. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with. You wanna dance?" She jerked her head to the side.

"We are dancing," Michelle pointed out, in reference to the general writhing the four were doing.

Kristin looked at Michelle seriously. "If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to stay here with us. I'm sure Norbert wouldn't mind being dragged out onto the dance floor."

Glancing over her shoulder, Michelle met Norbert's gaze, then turned back to Kristin. "I think he'd rather a show," she said wryly.

Laughing, Kristin nodded. "Probably. But that doesn't mean you have to give him one."

Michelle thought for a moment, then smiled. "Maybe I want to."

"Lead the way," Kristin invited with a giggle.

Michelle quickly shook her head. "You're the one with experience."

Glancing back at Idina and Eden and taking in the blissful look on her lover's face, Kristin grinned. "That I am." She pulled Michelle away from Eden, putting a bit of space between the two pairs, then draped her wrists over Michelle's shoulders. "Put your hands around my waist," she murmured. Michelle quickly complied and Kristin gave her a lazy smile.

Kristin moved her legs so that with every movement of their bodies, their thighs and hips brushed each other, igniting a slow burning fire in each of them.

A few minutes later, Kristin noticed Taye and Norbert getting up from the table and making their way over to where the four women were dancing. She grinned and let go of Michelle, spinning her slightly into Norbert's arms. Turning, she noticed that Taye and Idina had disappeared completely, but she only had a moment to register that fact before Eden grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the washrooms.

There was a line up when they got into the women's washrooms, and Kristin was somewhat horrified when Eden cut in front of a woman just heading into an empty stall, dragging Kristin in with her and locking the door. "Eden!" Kristin exclaimed, frowning.

Eden pressed Kristin against the wall, nipping at her neck as her hands slid down, pulling the denim miniskirt up to bunch at Kristin's hips, the tiny g-string Kristin had teased her about before they arrived at Taye and Idina's was pushed out of the way, and Eden sank two fingers into Kristin's heat, not surprised to find the blonde soaking wet.

"God, Eden," Kristin moaned, her head falling back to rest against the wall.

Dragging her teeth over Kristin's neck and up to her ear, Eden breathed, "Touch me, Kris. I need you."

Kristin let out a strangled moan, desperate hands reaching under Eden's skirt even as her hips met each thrust of the long fingers inside her. Her nails scraped across the thin material of Eden's thong -- "Just this once," she'd said -- and Eden groaned. Working her fingers under the fabric, Kristin let out a whispered profanity at the wetness that greeted her, coating her fingers as she slid them along the length of Eden's opening.

"Fuck, Kristin, _please_!"

Lifting one leg and pressing her foot against the opposite wall, Kristin shifted her hips and slid her fingers into Eden. With her free hand she reached up and grabbed the back of Eden's neck. "Fuck. Me," she growled, staring straight into the almost-black brown eyes of her lover.

"God," Eden groaned, her voice tight. She thrust her fingers harder, her hips following the motion, pushing herself further onto Kristin's fingers. "You're so fucking hot," she whispered, sliding her teeth along Kristin's shoulder to the base of her neck and lightly biting, swirling her thumb over Kristin's clit at that exact moment.

"Oh, God... O-oh God! **Eden**!" Kristin screamed, her back arching sharply as her body contracted, holding Eden's fingers tightly inside her. Somewhere, she had the presence of mind to rub her own thumb over Eden's clit, and the brunette shuddered against her, moaning her name into her skin.

Outside the stall, Idina and Michelle glanced at each other and smirked.

***

The second round of drinks passed quickly amid dancing, and soon the six friends were gathered at the table again, each downing a shot of spirits before they started on their third round.

"Ugh," Kristin hissed, making a face as the vodka burned her throat. She squinted at Idina, whose idea the shots were. "You suck."

Idina smirked. "Yes, I do. And quite well."

"Whoa, TMI, Menzel," Eden said, holding up both hands as though to ward off The Straight.

"I prefer soft to hard," Kristin commented, and everyone looked at Eden when she jerked and stared at Kristin.

Michelle and Idina smirked as Eden's hissed, "Kris, stop it!" reached them.

Kristin ignored the brunette and looked at Michelle. "And do you suck?" she asked, smirking.

"Jesus, Chenoweth!" Michelle complained. "Do you?!"

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "As I'm currently involved with a woman, in that context, no. However, I have in the past." She made a face.

"Seriously? I don't need to know this stuff." Eden shook her head. "Nor did I need those mental pictures. Thanks, Kristin."

"Sorry, baby," Kristin murmured, planting a soft kiss on Eden's lips. "I'll make you forget it."

"Promise?" Eden pouted.

"Oh, gag me!" Michelle started making vomiting sounds from across the table.

Kristin sighed. "Oh, go dance!"

Michelle grinned and finished off her drink, then stood, pulling on Norbert's arm. They disappeared onto the dance floor, quickly followed by Taye and Idina.

"Make me forget, hm?" Eden murmured, sliding further over and forcing Kristin to move into the corner of the booth.

Kristin's eyes widened. "Y-yes... when we get home."

"I think I'd rather forget now."

"Eden," Kristin whispered. "Not here."

Eden nuzzled Kristin's neck. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" she asked, sliding one hand up Kristin's thigh and under her skirt. "Now that's not fair."

Kristin groaned as Eden's fingers brushed over her. "You're not fair."

"I know," Eden breathed into the blonde's ear, flicking her index fingernail over Kristin's clit through the cloth that just barely covered it.

"Godddd," Kristin moaned, her eyes falling shut as she arched her hips.

"No, Eden," the brunette corrected. She turned her face slightly to push Kristin's hair back, then murmured, "I want my name on your lips."

Kristin gasped. "Eden," she breathed.

"That's it, baby."

"Eden, please..."

Eden sucked on Kristin's earlobe. "Tell me what you want."

Tilting her head back, Kristin sighed, "I want you."

Nipping lightly, Eden correctly, "Tell me **exactly** what you want."

Kristin opened her eyes, staring at the opposite seat of the booth. "I want you," she repeated. "I want your fingers in me."

Eden moved the g-string to one side, two fingers easily slipping into Kristin. "You're wet," she murmured.

Blushing, Kristin shut her eyes again.

"You are," Eden continued. "You're so wet that I just slid right in. You know that?"

Kristin nodded, then whispered, "You always... make me wet."

"I'm glad." She slowly pulled her fingers all the way out, then entered Kristin again, just as slowly. She continued even as Kristin's hips thrust toward her, as whimpers and pleading sounds escaped Kristin's throat. "Do you want something?" she finally asked.

"I need you," Kristin gasped. "Eden, please, please, I need you."

Eden moved so that her fingers were halfway inside Kristin. "Take it," she growled into the blonde's ear. "Take what you need."

"Oh," Kristin groaned, thrusting her hips so that Eden's fingers slid into her completely. She bit her lip, brow furrowing, and moved her hips faster.

"You're so fucking sexy," Eden whispered. "I love to hear your voice when you're turned on."

Kristin took the hint, gasping a breath, then groaning, "Eden..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Oh, Eden, please... I need more."

Eden reached up with her free hand and tucked Kristin's hair behind her ear, tracing her finger over the shell. "Need more what?"

Moaning, Kristin whimpered, "I need more... I need..."

"Say it, baby."

Kristin bit her lip again, then said, "I need more of you inside me."

A third finger slid into Kristin, drawing a long, breathless groan out of the blonde. Seeing the desperation on Kristin's flushed face, Eden asked, "You wanna come, baby?"

"Yes!" Kristin arched further, thrusting her hips harder and begging, "Eden, please... Please, Eden, oh God..."

Moving her thumb over Kristin's clit, Eden whispered, "Come for me, Kristin," and pressed firmly, rubbing in small circles.

Kristin's mouth fell open in a mostly-silent scream, a quiet squeak escaping. Suddenly she was no longer in a busy club, no longer in a booth open to prying eyes. Nothing in the world existed except Eden's fingers inside her, her thumb taking her higher and higher, and just as she started to come down, Eden lightly pinched and rolled one nipple between her fingers, and two more short, intense orgasms hit her, leaving her breathless.

Eden held her hands still as Kristin came down from her high, then slowly pulled her fingers out, wiping them with a napkin. "You okay, cariña?"

"I think..." Kristin shivered, blinking her eyes open and looking at Eden. "I think we need to go home. Now."

Swallowing hard at the look in Kristin's eyes, Eden nodded. "I'll go tell Michelle and Idina..."

"I'll grab a cab."

Eden got up and watched Kristin slide out of the booth and work through the crowd toward the front door, then turned and walked onto the dance floor to where her four friends were dancing. She placed a hand on Michelle's arm, getting her attention. "Kris and I are going," she said over the loud music.

Michelle frowned. "The night is still young!"

"Yeah, well..." Eden shrugged.

Smirking Michelle got the idea. "Have fun!"

Nodding, Eden relayed her message to Idina, then followed Kristin's path out of the club, finding her standing beside the open door of a cab a couple yards down the block.

Once the cab was on its way across the city to Kristin's apartment, the blonde slid over on the seat, pressing Eden against the door.

"What are you doing?" Eden barely whispered, keeping her voice low so the driver wouldn't hear.

Kristin gave her lover an evil little smirk. "I'm getting my revenge," she murmured, taking one of Eden's legs and maneuvering it so it was resting against the seat behind her, forcing Eden to lean back against the door.

"Kris," Eden whispered warningly.

"Shh," Kristin said, resting one finger over Eden's lips. She replaced the finger with her mouth, her tongue tracing the other woman's lips before slipping inside. She cupped both of Eden's breasts, rubbing her thumbs firmly against her nipples, making Eden whimper into her mouth.

Eden's hands came up to clutch the loose material of Kristin's shirt, then went around to her front, parting the two sides of the shirt and sliding over Kristin's ribs to her back, nails lightly digging into the soft skin.

"Do you want me?" Kristin whispered into Eden's mouth before pulling back from the kiss and meeting her gaze.

Her breath slightly uneven, Eden breathed, "You know I do."

Kristin smiled, one hand brushing Eden's bare stomach as she moved it lower, under the younger woman's skirt to cup her heat. "How much?"

"Kris," Eden choked, her eyes falling shut.

Kristin leaned forward, nipping Eden's earlobe. "How. Much?"

"More than anything," Eden gasped. "More than anyone. Please, Kris."

Pulling her hand back slightly, Kristin rubbed one finger over Eden, parting her through the fabric of her thong. "How many?" she asked, moving to gently nibble at Eden's neck.

Eden's eyes opened. Kristin had never asked her that before; usually the blonde preferred to start by entering Eden with just one finger and work her way up from there. "Th-three," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I need you, Kristin."

Kristin smiled against Eden's skin. "When?"

"Now!" Eden exclaimed loudly.

Laughing slightly, Kristin whispered a "Shhh," into Eden's ear, then pushed the thong to one side, sinking three fingers into her lover.

Eden made a sound in the back of her throat, halfway between a whimper and a groan, and pushed her hips against Kristin's fingers, panting as they slid in further.

Kristin felt the cab swerve and glanced up to see what was going on. Her eyes met the driver's through the rear view mirror, and she glared at him, satisfied when he turned his attention back to the road. She looked back at Eden, whose eyes were tightly squeezed shut, head resting against the window. Moving her fingers in firm, even strokes, Kristin dipped her head, sucking on one nipple through Eden's shirt.

Eden's nails dug harder into Kristin's back, her mouth opening but no sound escaping.

Biting down gently, Kristin swirled her thumb over Eden's clit, feeling the other woman stiffen beneath her. She rubbed more firmly, her fingers continuing to glide into her lover. Lifting her head again, Kristin kissed Eden, murmuring, "Come for me, darlin'."

Crying out into Kristin's mouth, Eden shuddered as her orgasm hit her. Her nails raked down Kristin's back, causing the older woman to arch, her fingers pressing in even further and sending Eden higher. Finally, slowly, she came back to reality, melting against the door as the tension flowed from her body.

The cab stopped and both women looked up, grinning at each other when they saw that they were in front of Kristin's apartment. Kristin pulled away, allowing Eden to rearrange her clothing while she pulled a fifty out of her pocket, passing it to the driver. "Have a nice night," she said cheerfully.

As the two women walked into the building, Eden twined her fingers with Kristin's. "So, you think Michelle had a good idea to go clubbing?" she asked.

Kristin grinned. "I think it was the best idea Michelle has ever had and will ever have."

"Just don't tell her that," Eden laughed, pulling Kristin into the elevator. The doors closed and she regarded the smaller woman. "Ever had sex in an elevator before...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Eden's skirt: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bah6y  
> Eden's top: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bb4wy  
> Idina's pants: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bckd7  
> Idina's top: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bdehf and http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bee5h  
> Kristin's top: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bfkyq  
> Michelle's pants: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bgf7r  
> Michelle's top: http://pics.livejournal.com/thetruthbetween/pic/000bhbea


End file.
